Forever Friends
by SHADOWALKR
Summary: Life was just right for Paramedic Roy DeSoto, good friends, good job, wonderful wife & kids. Six years had past since he had seen the only other woman he had wanted to marry, now she is back and only the Capt knows about this woman & their friendship.
1. First time in six years chapters 1 & 2

First time Emergency! Story, please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Emergency! Characters, only the original of Hayden.

The sun had just begun its rise as Hayden left the stables and put her things in the car. It had been six years since her last trip to America. Maybe it had been too long, but there were reasons. Now, at a phone call from her Godfather, Hayden was once again on her way to LA, and the life that she left behind.

Captain Hank Stanley sat his desk at Station 51, paper work had never been his favorite thing to do, but like so many other things, it had to be done. He looked down at his watch, it was almost 5 o'clock in the afternoon, and tonight it was his turn to cook. With a sigh, he rose from his desk, pushing aside the papers on his desk.

Hank walked through the station; the men in his crew were all out back playing basketball, except for the men who drove the squad they were still on a run. Just as he turned the corner to head into the kitchen, he caught a glimpse of someone walking through the open doors.

A smile came across her face as she saw his expression. "You look as if you've just seen a ghost." Hayden said as she walked closer to him. "I don't believe my eyes, you look great." He said, as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Hank." Hayden said as she returned his hug. "I should have come back sooner, but I just couldn't. Tell me what's wrong, you've had me worried since the call." She said as she followed him into the kitchen.

Hank was silent for a long moment. True he had called her, but he had never expected her to just pack up and come to LA on such short notice. He was glad she was had come, he needed her to be here since Emily, his wife, being so sick now. "I didn't expect you to come here, I just needed to talk the other night." He said, carefully keeping his eyes from hers.

"You know me better than that. I know something's wrong, I could hear it when we talked. Now," she said, as she sat on a stool at the bar in front of him, "tell me what it is."

"It's Emily." He began, as the stations call came through.

"_Engine 51, brush fire on Old Canyon Road. Time out 0800." _ _"10-4, KMG365."_ Hank said, as the men rushed into action. Hayden smiled, she knew Hank would tell her, and she would wait here until they returned. And maybe, she'd cook them dinner.

Chapter 2

Engine 51 and the Squad returned the to station at the same time. Squad 51 had been called to join the engine while they were at Rampart.

Dirty smoke cover the men of Station 51, but still they could smell the aroma coming from the kitchen. "Cap," Chet Kelly said, turning to Hank, "I thought it was your turn to cook."

Hank smiled, none of his men knew that there had been a visitor just before they had been called out. "Yes, Chet, it was my turn, and by the smell of things, it's almost done, so we better get cleaned up." The laughter was there in his tone, but lost on the other men.

As Hank turned to head to the kitchen, the other's in his crew headed for the showers. "I don't get it, there wasn't time for him to cook any thing before we left." Chet said, looking to the others.

"Maybe, he just ordered us a cook for the night." Came the sarcastic tone from John Gage, Paramedic/firefighter. "Ha, Ha, Gage." Chet said as they entered the showers.

"You didn't have to cook." Hank said simply as he came into the kitchen where Hayden stood adding the finishing touches to the salad she had made to go with dinner. "I know, but I figured you would be tired when you came back, and besides, I did need something to do while I waited." A smile stretched across her lips, as she turned from him, speaking again. "You better get cleaned up, you're not sitting at my table like that. Hank gave a small laugh as he turned to leave the kitchen. It's nice to have you back. He thought as he left the room.

Hayden had the table set, and salads on the table, as the crew started filing back into the kitchen. No words were spoken as the crew just looked at Hayden. As Hank pushed his way through, he said, "What's wrong with you guys, haven't you ever seen a pretty girl before?" Hayden smiled at his words, and almost blushed.

"I hope you boys are hungry." Hayden said, as Hank reached her side, leading her to introduce to his crew. "Don't mind them," he said, "they don't get out much. Boys, I'd like you to met my god daughter, Hayden." "Hayden, this is Marco Lopez, Mike Stoker, Chet Kelly, and" Hank stopped looking for his paramedics. "There you guys are." He said as they came in behind the rest of the crew. "What's the crowd for, Cap." Johnny said, as he and his partner pushed through the others. "John, this is my god-daughter, Hayden. Hayden, this is one of our paramedics, John Gage." Hank finished; but even Johnny noticed the captain hadn't introduced Hayden to Roy. "Cap?" Johnny said, drawing Hank's attention. "What about Roy?"

"It's not necessary, Johnny." Roy said as he stepped forward to face her. Hayden stood silent as she looked at him. Roy said nothing for a long moment, as if at a loss for words. Then, with a smile that answered her question, he said, "You look great." Silence fell on the crew of station 51 as Roy and Hayden exchanged a hug. "So do you." Hayden whispered in his ear as she closed her eyes and remembered the past they had shared together.


	2. Tea with Johnny chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I take it they know each other." Chet said, breaking the silence. "Not really, Chet." Roy said in a serious tone as took a step back from Hayden. It was Hank's laugh that broke the moment, leaving Chet to feel a little uncomfortable.

"I wouldn't be letting them talk to me like that if I were you." Hayden said, walking to take Chet's arm and leading him to the table. Hayden let her Scottish accent ring more clearly as she spoke the words. "Now, how about dinner. I hope you all like the meal." She added, placing the last salad bowl in front of Johnny.

"Don't worry, these guys will eat just about anything." Hank said, taking the first bite.

It wasn't until the dessert was finished that she received full thanks for her meal. Sure there had been many 'this is great' during the meal, but it was nice to hear more. It had been a long time since she had cooked for more than just herself.

Running hot water in the sink to wash the dishes, Hayden also filled the kettle and sat it on the stove to boil. "You don't have to do the dishes too. The one who cooks never cleans." Hank said, but Hayden just smiled. "Nonsense, I'll do the dishes, you guys can watch TV or what ever else you'd like to do. I insist." She said, knowing full well that Hank would argue with her.

Finally, he conceded and left her to do them.

"You wash, I'll dry." Roy said, as he brought the last of the dishes from the table. "You don't have to." She said, smiling at him. "I know." Was all he said as he picked up the towel on the sink, and helped her with the dishes.

"How are Joanne and the kids?" she asked after a long moment. Roy smiled, even though things between them were touchy, she still asked after his family. Chris and Jennifer loved Hayden, she was like and aunt to them. Hayden had been there when Jennifer had been born, and when things were touch and go when Chris was born, she had called him and assured him things would be fine.

"They're fine. The kids will be happy to see you. Chris still talks about spending the summer with you two years ago in Scotland. Joanne will insist on you coming to dinner, you know that right." Roy said, as he dried another dish. "I know." She answered.

The other members of the crew had all left leaving Roy and Hayden alone. No one knew what to think; they had never seen Roy like this before, except when he was with Joanne. Roy's behavior puzzled Johnny. Roy had never said a word about Hayden to him, and Johnny wanted more details on what had to be a long relationship between two people.

"So, Johnny, have you ever heard Roy say any thing about this girl before?" Chet asked, bringing Johnny from his thoughts. "No, never." Johnny answered.

"I think they've know each other a long time." Mike said, joining Johnny and Chet. "I do too." Came the reply from Marco as he walked over to the rest of the crew.

"Yeah, it seems that way. You know, I never knew Cap had a God-daughter either." Johnny said, sitting up on his bunk. "She's really pretty, don't you think so, Johnny?" Chet asked, turning the heads of the others. They all knew how Johnny was a lady's man, and wondered if he had plans to try to win this one over. They all knew what Chet was trying to do, and as always, Johnny fell for it. "Very." Was all he said, and this brought a laugh from the others in the room.

"It sounds like your friends are all having a good time, you can join them if you'd like, I can finish this." Hayden said as she put the last dish in the sink. "If I know those guys, I would say that Chet just got one on Johnny." Roy said, knowing it would be over Hayden. "Over me, you think." Hayden said, smiling at knowing his thoughts just like always. "Of course. Johnny likes to pride himself in being a…" "A lady's man." Hayden supplied, and Roy gave a small laugh and nodded his head.

It was then, with the laughter still coming from the other room that Johnny entered the kitchen. "Bunch of pranksters." He muttered as he came through the door.

"Chet after you again, Junior?" Roy said as he put the last of the dishes away. "I don't want to talk about it." Johnny said as he sat on the couch. 

As Roy turned to his partner, the call tones for the station rang out, bring Johnny to his feet. "_Station 35, Engine 51, storage building fire. 3452 Baker's Drive, crossroads Elm and Stratton, Time out 2000."_ "_Engine 51, 10-4, KMG 365." _ Came the captain's reply as the crew of the engine rush to go.

"Well, that leaves us out." Johnny said, as he settled himself back on the couch. Just then, the kettle Hayden had put on the stove began to whistle softly. "How about some tea?" she asked, as she went to gather three cups from the cupboard. "Sounds good, but I have to call Joanne first, but go ahead and make it, I'll be right back." Roy said as he left Johnny alone with Hayden.

"I never like hot tea very much." Johnny said as he rose from the couch to join her at the bar. Hayden smiled, "I promise you will like this." She said, pulling out three small bags from her purse.

Turning to get the sugar, Hayden gathered three spoons and the kettle from the stove before facing Johnny again. "How long have you and Roy been partners now, Johnny?" she asked as she went to the refrigerator to get a lemon, and the honey she had bought.

"Almost five years now." He answered, watching her as she moved. "So, you know each other pretty well then." "Yeah, you could say that. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him, and I think he feels the same way."  
Hayden smiled, sitting a cup in front of him, adding first a teaspoon of sugar, then one of the bags from her purse.

Stirring it gently, she said, "Now, you try this, and see what you think." Johnny was hesitant for a moment, as he watched her fix another cup, like she had his, then the third cup she did different.

First squeezing a slice of lemon, then adding a half a teaspoon of honey before she added the last of the three bags to the cup.

"How come that one is different?" he asked before he thought. Hayden smiled, "Roy doesn't like sugar in his, and the spices are just a bit different." She said as she sipped the first of her tea. "Well, are you going to wait until that gets cold?" Johnny looked down at his cup, steam still rising from it, and smiled that crocked smile of his. "Sorry." He said, putting the cup to his lips, and sipping the hot liquid. "Umm, this is really good."

Hayden smiled, "I told you you'd like it." Johnny gave a half laugh, and sipped again.


	3. Remembering the past chapters 4 & 5

Chapter 4

Roy walked quietly back towards the kitchen. He could hear them talking, and Johnny wasn't even trying his usual lady's man tactics on Hayden. Roy had to smile, Johnny wouldn't have gotten very far with them on her, she wasn't what he was use to, and Roy knew first hand the kind of person Hayden was.

Hayden was listening to Johnny, when she looked away from him toward the doorway of the kitchen and smiled. She knew Roy was standing there, knew what he was thinking, and she had to smile. Johnny, on the other hand, had no clue Roy was standing just out of sight, and looked curiously at the woman in front of him who just a moment ago had been giving him her full attention.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he looked behind him to see nothing. This only made Hayden's smile brighter. "No, just an eavesdropper." She said the accent in her voice was strong and heavy with laughter.

Johnny was silent for a moment, until Hayden spoke again only in Gaelic, then he was confused. "Squir taghairm a thalla!" As she spoke the words, Roy walked into the kitchen. "Aithne gin fala-dia." He said to her, and Johnny realized she had been talking to Roy in this odd language. "What was that?" he asked, turning back to her. "That was Gaelic, and I simply told Roy to stop listening and come along." She replied as she handed Roy his tea.  
"I told her she was no fun." Roy said before Johnny could ask him.

"I never knew you could speak another language." Johnny said to him. "Well, I usually don't, and Hayden's the only person I know who speaks it, so there no reason."

"This is going to be interesting." Johnny said with smile. He had no idea just how interesting. Turning her attention back to Johnny, Hayden smiled and asked, "So you really like the tea?"

As she waited for his reply, Roy's voice was in her head saying '**_Oh, brother_.' ** She shot him a look that said to be quite, but he just smiled at her. Johnny caught the exchange between them, and wondered. "Yea, I like it." He said after a moment, and then turned to Roy. "Roy how was Joanne and the kids?" "Fine, I told her you were in town, Hayden, and she said to tell you to come by tonight if you'd like." Hayden smiled, "I just may do that. I haven't seen those kids in a while, well, I've seen Chris since Jennifer, but I brought her something." "You didn't have to do that." "I know, but did you honestly think I would come to town and not bring you're children something." Roy smiled, she always had something for the kids, and they always knew she would.

"Well, I think I should be going." Hayden walked around the counter and gathered her things. "It was nice meeting you, Johnny." "The pleasure was mine." He said, and Roy rolled his eyes. "You'll be round again right?" he said before he caught himself. Hayden smiled, "Oh, I'm sure I will." "You two behave." She said as she again hugged Roy. "Especially you."

Roy and Johnny stood and watched as she drove away. "Don't worry," Roy began before Johnny had time to say a word, "I'll tell you all about her." And with that, the two paramedics turned and headed back into the station.

Chapter 5

Hayden drove in silence towards Roy's house. She smiled as she thought of the two kids that would be waiting for her. Thinking of them made her happy yet brought a small twinge of sadness too. If things had been different, could that have been her family instead of Joanne's? She thought about that sometimes, thought of how it would have been if she had given in to Roy that night.

Shaking her head, Hayden blinked back the tears. She knew she had done the right thing, knew that she wasn't the one Roy would be able to share his dreams with. He had had so many plans when they were growing up. Wanted to do so many things, and Hayden knew she couldn't be apart of those dreams, knew she had to return to Scotland, had to pick up where her father left off when he died, knew too many people were relying on her for provision, and safety. She knew that Roy would have went back with her, led a life there in the Highlands with her, but his dreams couldn't be filled there, he would have had to change his whole life. Hayden knew he would have done just that for her, but she also knew that one day he would have had regrets. Loosing him over that would have been worse than letting him go.

Drifting into the past, Hayden could still remember the night she told him she would be returning to Scotland after the summer.

"It's going to be great, Cat." Roy said, pulling her a little closer to him. They sat on the beach, a fire burning close by, and soft music played from the radio Roy had brought along. The moon was full, and the stars were countless, it was perfect. "Just think, from this moment forward, we have the whole world in front of us." His pure joy filled her heart and soul. This was how it was supposed to be, love. Hayden could never ask for more, but Roy wanted so much more than she could give, and she knew that.

She listened as he talked, calling her Cat, only he called her that, it was short for her middle name, Catrina, but she never really liked it, but when he called her Cat, it made her want to purr.

"Is something wrong?" she heard him ask, bringing her back from her thoughts. Hayden smiled, but a single tear escaped before she could stop it. Alarmed, Roy straightened to see her better. "Hayden!" he said her name in a tone that made what she had to tell him worse. "Oh, Roy." She said, letting the tears go now as she looked at him. This was the one guy who had given her everything, showed her love in many ways, and was willing to stand up for her no matter what the odds.

Roy pulled her close, wrapping his arms tight around her. "What could be so bad, Cat, when there's so much to look forward to." She held on to him wanting this moment to last forever. "What kind of a future can we have when I have to return home?" Hayden's words were soft, but he still heard them as if she had yelled them. "Home, you mean Scotland home?" he asked the question, but knew the answer. "Aye, Scotland." She said, letting her accent free. "I have to, Roy, there's too much depending on me there." She said. He was quite for a long moment, thoughts racing through his mind. The thought of loosing her now was crazy. "Then I'll go with you." He said, looking deep into her eyes.

Hayden could see so much in those eyes, fear, love, need, and a dream. It was that dream that tugged at her heart the most. "And what of that dream of yours? I can't give that to you, and someday you would hate me for it." "NO! I would never hate you, Hayden, I love you, doesn't that make up for everything else. We can make, I know we can." "I want to believe that, I know better. Roy, there's someone out there to share that dream with you I know there is. I can't give you what you need, and I know you well enough to know that if I give in and let you go with me, you'd resent me for it down the road. I would stay here, but I can't, I have to go home, I have to."

Roy stood, turning away from her, she knew she had hurt him she could feel his pain. Hayden stood, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Try to understand. I do love you, but I don't believe love is enough to fix this. No guarantee of a happy ending, and I can't stand the thought of you hating me someday for keeping you away from a dream."

Silence fell between them. Hayden closed her eyes, the tears stung her eyes and her heart was dying. Roy turned, taking her into his arms. All the emotions ran through him, coursing over them both. "When do you have to leave?" he whispered. Speaking the words made it so final, and it broke his heart. "At the end of the summer." She said, holding tight to the man she would be letting go. "Then I guess we'll just have to make the best of the time we have left." With those words, he kissed her deeply letting all the love, all the desire flow through it. He would spend what time they had making memories that would last them both a lifetime.

Coming back to reality, Hayden smiled and wiped the tears from her face. Pulling into the Desoto driveway, Hayden sat in her car for a long moment. She had been right to leave that summer. Things had worked out like they were supposed to. Joanne had been there for Roy when she left. They had known each other since before Hayden had come to America. Hayden knew she was the one for Roy knew she would share his dreams, and bring him happiness. But it didn't change her feelings. Joanne had been a good friend to her too. And still, knowing everything about the past, Joanne didn't treat her like the other woman, she knew Hayden would stand behind Roy and her, and she knew that Hayden would never try and take Roy away from her, knew that her marriage was safe, and knew she could trust Hayden with her whole heart.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Hayden looked at herself in the rearview mirror, wiping again at her eyes, then got out of the car a headed for the door.


	4. Roy tells Johnny about her chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well?" came Johnny's voice after returned to the kitchen. Roy said nothing as he placed the empty cups in the sink. Johnny, being his usual got to know now self was impatiently waiting on the couch across the room.

Turning to face his partner, Roy smiled, "The curiosity is killing you isn't it, Junior." "Ha, Ha, very funny pal. Now come on, spill it." Came Johnny's reply. "Okay, keep your shirt on, I'm coming."

As Roy joined him on the couch, he looked at his partner and best friend. "Where do I start?" he began, seeing the intrigue in Johnny's eyes made him smile. "How about the beginning." Johnny said, and Roy nodded with another smile as he remembered the day he had first met Hayden.

It was finally summer, and Roy was now a teenager. Thirteen, big step he thought as he waited on the front porch for his friends to get there so they could go fishing. "Roy?" his mother called from the house. "I'm out here, mom, on the porch." He answered. "I know you wanted to go fishing, but do you think you could wait until tomorrow?" "Oh, come on mom, the guys will be here soon." He complained. "Please, honey, I really need your help today." She said as she watched the fallen look on her son's face. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." "Okay." He said getting up to go and call his friends and tell them he couldn't make it.

"This better be good." He mumbled as he went upstairs, and his mother smiled.

Moments later, after Roy had called his friends, he came back down stairs to find his mother waiting for him in the living room. "Roy, come sit down." She said, patting the cushion beside her on the couch. Skeptical, Roy walked over to join his mother. "Have I done something wrong, Mom?" he asked. "No, I just want to talk to you." Roy was quite as he looked at his mother. Something was up because she never just wanted to talk to him.

"I know you aren't going to like this much, but I need you to help out with something." Roy looked at his mom for a long moment before he said, "Sure, mom, what is it?" "You know Hank and Emily Stanley who just moved in a couple of houses down?" "Sure." "Well, Emily is going to have a baby and things are kind of touchy. Hank is taking her to a special doctor who isn't around here, and they will be gone for about a week. I was talking to Emily the other day, and she was telling me that Hank has a goddaughter, and just last week she came to live with them. Both of her parents are dead, and Hank is all she has left. She's almost your age, Roy, and while the Stanley's are gone, she's going to be staying with us." Realizing where his mother was going with this, Roy began to shake his head. "Mom." He started, but she cut him off. "Now, Roy, don't be like that. It's only one day. Her name is Hayden, and they'll be bringing her in about an hour. I have some things I have to do for your father today, and I didn't want to leave her alone. I'm not asking you to take her with you every where you go this week, just to be here today." "Okay." He sighed. "I'll keep her company today." She smiled at her son; he's growing up, she thought. "Thanks, honey."

Roy had no idea that his life would take a turn in the next hour. Hayden would become a friend, and someone he could always turn to. They dropped her off about a half hour after Roy and his mother had had their little talk. She may have only been 11, but there was something different about her, something Roy would someday understand.

"Thanks for watching her, Sarah." Hank said as he sat down the small suitcase he carried. "No problem, Hank, just take care of Emily, and don't worry, Hayden will be just fine."

"Hayden." Hank said, smiling at the little girl with shoulder length brown hair, and eyes the color of emeralds. She turned to face him. "You be good, and mind what Mrs. Desoto tells you to do. I'll be back for you at the end of the week." Hayden's eyes blurred with unshed tears as she spoke. "Promise me, okay, cause daddy said he'd be back, but he didn't make it." Hank looked at this young girl who had lost both her mother and father within four years of each other. Reaching out, he pulled her into his arms. "I promise I'll be back. I'm not going to leaving you, do you understand? Like it or not, kid, you're stuck with me." Hayden returned his embrace, and kissed his check. "Just be careful." She whispered, and then stepped back from him.

Sarah stepped forward, and laid her hand on Hayden's shoulder. "She'll be fine. We're going to have a great time."

"Thanks again. I'll call when we get to the hotel." And with that, Hank ran his hand across Hayden's check, and left.

"Now, lets get you unpacked, and then my son will show you around the house." Sarah said as she led the little girl up the stairs to what would be her room.

"Roy." Sarah called as she helped Hayden put the last of her things in the chest. "Coming, mom." He called as he ran into the room. "Hayden, this is my son, Roy. He's just turned 13. So the two of you are just about the same age. I've got to run out for a little while, so you can ask Roy anything you want to know, and I'll bring home something good for supper."

"Okay." Hayden said, looking up at Roy's mother. "You, behave, young man." She said to him as she headed out the bedroom door, and down the stairs.

"So," Roy began after his mom had left. "What do you want to do?" Hayden smiled at this boy in front of her. "I know you didn't want to stay with me today. I would have rather gone fishing myself." She said, watching the surprise run across his face. "How did you know I was gonna go fishing?" he asked. "I read your mind." Was all Hayden had to say. "I don't believe you." Roy said looking at her. "If you can read my mind, then what am I think right now?" Hayden was silent for a long moment, studying him. "That your friends will never let you live it down that you had to stay home today with some girl you didn't even know so your mom could run some errands." Silence fell between then, Hayden smiled, as Roy's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Cool." He said, and smiled at her. "Come on, I've got an extra bike out back." "Okay." She said, and then they left the room.

"It was amazing how she could read my thoughts from the first moment." Roy said to Johnny who still sat on the couch listening intently. "Didn't it creep you out at all?" he asked. "No, I thought it was cool, and we were friends from that moment.

We used to sneak out sometimes and meet down at the park. Our folks would have killed us for being out so late, but it was fun. Just a couple of good friends, hanging out. Even my other friends learned to like her, she was just always there, and became one of the guys." "She doesn't look like one of the guys." Johnny said, smiling. "Yeah. It was a couple of years before that changed. Joanne and I was a thing back then, and even she liked Hayden. She never questioned our relationship. But Joanne moved when I was 16, and I wouldn't see her again until my first year of college.

I was heart broken. Hayden told me things would be ok, and that if Joanne were my destiny, then our paths would cross again. It was that summer that I began to see Hayden differently."

"She always wore her hair in a braid, or a pony tail. Always up. But I remember that my folks let me have a 16th birthday party, and it could be how ever I wanted it to be. So, we made it a boy-girl party, and dressed up and everything. It was fun. All my friends were there, and brought their girlfriends. It bothered me a little, since I didn't have Joanne any more. Then Hayden came in. I still remember what she wore. It was a green dress, the color of her eyes, and her hair hung down, almost to the middle of her back. She was so beautiful, it was breath taking." Roy smiled at the memory. Even his friends had been surprised at how beautiful she looked.

"She's still beautiful if you ask me." Johnny said before he caught himself, then smiled at Roy and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, she is." Roy agreed with his friend and told him more of the next two years of being a teenager with Hayden, and how they became inseparable.


	5. UPDATE INFORMATION

AN:

WILL BE UPDATING SOON, HAD A COUPLE OF DEATHS IN THE FAMILY, AND IT THREW OFF MY WRITING.


End file.
